Existing web services, such as Parlay X MakeCall can be used to make a call from a first telephone to a second telephone, to add additional parties to the call or to add other media to existing calls, such as video media. However, in all such cases the call must be initiated from a web service interface in order to get a reference call identifier (CallID) number from the call server implementing the desired service. Subsequent actions, such as adding video to the call, are performed using the reference CallID. It is not possible with existing web services to modify or control a call that was not established by the web service such as standard voice calls placed from a first party to a second party.
Given the emergence of standards such as GSMA VideoShare, ImageShare and Rich Communication Suite (RCS), as well as the growing adoption of solutions combining multiple user devices (e.g., phone+computer, phone+TV, etc.), there is a need for a method enabling the addition of media and/or functionality to standard voice calls.